resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Howler
Howlers are a strain of large quadrupedal Chimera. Description Howlers possess rudimentary vocalizations which are believed to provide the creatures with some level of communication. On the battlefield, their calls can be heard for miles and have been known to produce a "chilling" effect to those who are familiar with these beasts. Howlers are seen as being used as a weapon to create fear among human forces, Their calls and howls strike fear deep into the enemy's heart. They might also be assigned as "watch dogs" as this can be seen in Manchester Cathedral. Just as you approach the cathedral, there is a Howler that is guarding the front doors, as well as two Howlers inside the cathedral. They also seemed to be used in raiding parties or assault troops, as they were seen in the attacks on both Central Command and Southern Command; and one was sent to help the attack on Cartwright's team. The Howler's thick leathery hide allows it to survive light-arms fire, though combat shotguns, like the Rossmore 236, are known to be very effective in killing these creatures. On lower difficulties and if you have the ammunition to spare, any weapon will do against the howler, at a distance. Just don't let it get to close or you'll find your health bar being quickly drained by this beast. Their appearance is similar to that of a dog's and they attack by either trying to bite their enemy or maul them using their claws. Little information is available about the Howler, and so it is unknown in exactly how these canine creatures are created due to their non-humanoid appearance, but the Chimera can break down and re-assemble any and all human parts to make what ever they want out of it with the right amount of human bodies. Appearances ''Resistance: Fall of Man They first appear in Manchester, "'Path Of Least Resistance'". The Howler did not return in ''Resistance 2 and Resistance: Retribution. ''Resistance: The Gathering Storm In ''The Gathering Storm Howlers appears in the Chimeran invasion of America in late 1951, also serving as scouting units much like regular military dogs. It is surprisingly revealed that a single known Howler (named Ralf) is able to be tamed by a woman named Spook in Chicago. It is explained by Captain Bo Richards that Spook found Ralf who was wounded and nursed it back to health, and in return it serves and protects Spook. Ralf also helps Nathan Hale by mauling a charging Steelhead. This signifies that it is possible for certain low status Chimera to rebel against Angels and Daedalus. Or that a certain part of the Chimeran brain registers the telepathic command, and this was damaged when Ralf was wounded. Tactics The Howler isn't particularly fast, but they usually charge straight for you. A few blasts with the double barrel secondary fire from the Rossmore 236 should take them down with a minimum of fuss. If you can kill the Howler using a grenade, you will be rewarded with the "Fetch" skill point, and 2 points. On a higher difficulty you may have some trouble trying to take down a Howler using the Rossmore 236. Try using a combination of the Rossmore 236 and the Bullseye's secondary fire, while running about firing. If the beast gets to close, whip out your shotgun and shoot at its head. Category:Chimera